


Hourglass

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Back to the start of L'manburg, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Karl Time Travel, POV First Person, Ranboo POV, Ranboo is sent back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: Before I even opened my eyes I knew something was differentI opened my eyes to the bright sunlight. Large black and yellow walls stood tall over what was I assumed to be L’manburg but clearly a much older one somehow. Karl was standing next to me watching my reaction. “Where are we Karl. What did you do?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Throwing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a comic by @/noor_or_ivy_and_avan on insta so if you like the themes in this go check out their comic! 
> 
> I couldn't get this out of my head so im going to write something about it.

“Why are you picking sides! This country came from a drug van, it’s not more important than people.” I yelled at the unmoving crowd. “We don’t have to pick sides. Why doesn’t anyone understand.” No one moved as I started to walk away. They wouldn’t listen no one would. They were blinded by power and greed, I’m done with this country and these stupid wars that just ruined everything.

“Ranboo! Ranboo!” I turned around placing my hand on my sword. I didn’t like to fight but after what i just said I thought I might need it. Fundy was running towards me his large pointed ears were bent down as if almost in fear. He was much shorter than me so i had to look down to get a really good look at him. “Look I know where your coming from ranboo, these wars are stupid but the only home either of us have ever known is going to be gone tomorrow if we don’t fight.” He looked down at his almost human hand thinking. “I more than anyone have a complicated relationship with this country, but I’m staying. For now at least.” His amber eyes glistened he seemed to be lost in his own head. “Look Fundy, I meant what I said back there I’m not playing in a war that will only end in bloodsheed and hatered. I’m done” I then turned on my heel and walked away. 

Fundy didn’t get it no one got it. I needed a place to be by myself. Before I could even make it 2 minutes out of L’manburg Karl of all people comes up to me. I don’t think I’ve talked to Karl before really. I checked my memory book there was nothing on this guy. I was tense again not sure what he would do to me if anything. 

“Hey ranboo.” He looked awkward like he wanted to say something but wasn’t quite sure how to phrase it. “Look spit it out Karl, if your here to tell me I should fight in this big war you can leave.” He laughed breaking ice with what seemed like a real laugh. Despite myself I smiled “What? We’ve never talked before then I say a big speech and suddenly you want to talk? Its odd to say the least.” He jumped up on a rock so he could see my face. I didn’t like the eye contact so I looked at his bright colourful sweeter. Despite the in your face nature of it. It was almost calming.   
“Look I know you think this country isn’t worth it and it’s not people. Well it was people, at the start at least. And I think you need to see that.” 

I didn’t understand what he meant all but soon it felt like I was teleporting without the pain of it. My body felt like it was being stretched then squished, then nothing.


	2. Time is strange

Before I even opened my eyes I knew something was different 

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight. Large black and yellow walls stood tall over what was I assumed to be L’manburg but a much older one somehow. Karl was standing next to me watching my reaction. “Where are we, Karl. What did you do?” 

“L’manburg, before everything around June 2020.” Oh. “Ok, so you're just casually a time-travel then.” I didn’t want this. I don't want to see them before it all went downhill. I don’t want to fall in love with a country I can’t save. Karl sat down on a rock looking up at me “I was reading one of ghostburs books one day then I was there, in the story. I don’t know how it works but I know the rules of it.” He looked at the walls of L’manburg a genuine sadness in them. “Look, Karl.” I sighed “I don’t want to be here. I-” I paused now unsure how to phrase this. “This can’t be a good idea, I can’t remember things as it how is time travel supposed to help.”   
Leaning back Karl sighed “You're overthinking it, This is an alternate timeline. Say what you want. Talk to them, I would advise against telling them what's to come through. They got enough coming.” 

“Whenever you're ready to talk to them, it should be easy at this point. I’ll be back in about 5 seconds for me, as long as you need for you. Just write everything down in this, it’ll bring me back.” and handed me a book. It looked very similar to my memory book, same leather binding and markings on it I started to flip through it and when I looked up Karl was gone.


	3. Ever Flowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated it !! ive had two chapters done for a while i just completely forgot i am sorry about that but they are here now i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> and if you see a typo or anything no you don't <3

My head started spinning. This is so, SO much more than I needed right now. I mean I guess I don’t have to worry about fighting for L’manburg right now. I should make a plan… Yeah that’s a good idea. Only problem is I have no idea what I should do right now. Karl made it somewhat clear in his cryptic message that I needed to talk to them and learn something? I don’t know I’m stuck here, anyways. A voice interrupted my thoughts bringing me back to earth. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but who are you and why are you sitting on our border?” Wilbur. Not Ghostbur Wilbur. Was standing there talking to me. Despite never knowing Wilbur it was odd hearing his voice not echo and he seemed to be brighter even if he had all his memories. I guess I had been staring off for a while because he started talking again. “Look we don’t want to hurt you, if you don’t want to hurt us. So who are you?” 

“Uh sorry about that. I’m Ranboo, I just got here and I really, really don’t want to hurt you guys.” As I said this an Enderman noise escaped me, I am so stressed that doesn’t happen much. “Sorry, I’m half enderman, It happens when I’m stressed.” Wilbur looked mildly surprised. “Huh. Well hello Ranboo I’m Wilbur President of L’manburg. Nice to meet you.” He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it, his hand was warm unlike any time I had touched Ghostbur. 

“Oy Wilbur. Who is that” I heard a familiar voice yell from the wall. Tommy came running down the wall. He stood next to Wilbur. His arms were covered in band-aids and scratches. His eyes were bright and carefree, it was a surprise to see him like this, he seemed so much younger than he did when I met him. “Tommy is this Ranboo. He’s…” He paused turning back to me. “What are you doing here.” He didn’t seem mad, just curious. That didn’t make me any less nervous as I wasn’t sure why I was here but I couldn’t exactly be like ‘Oh yea Karl who's not here yet is a time traveler and sent me back in time to learn about how everything started, anyways it’s all going to go wrong for you!’ I knew if I didn’t say something soon they would get really suspicious. “Oh I’m just looking for somewhere to stay, I’m new here.” I added in what I hoped was a calm voice. “This place looked safe.” I added as almost an afterthought. 

Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but Tommy was quicker “You’re American though aren’t you?” I shrugged “Technically” Tommy scoffed “I don’t like Americans.” Wilbur rolled his eyes “We know Tommy.” He then turned to me. “Look I’m not sure if we can let you in, we're going to talk about it. You seem like a pretty chill guy.” Tommy looked taken aback “Wilbur, we surely can’t let him in.” Wilbur grabbed him by the arm and started to walk back towards the wall “We’ll be back Ranboo.” 

More Endermen noises escaped me as I started to pick up and place grass blocks down. I know it looks weird and I could feel someone's gaze on my back but franky it was the only thing that kinda calmed me down. 

I don’t know how long I was there placing blocks but soon, it had started to rain, of course it had. But right then Tubbo of all people walked up to me holding something in his hands. It was harder than I thought it would be to see him, like Tommy’s his eyes were light and carefree. There was no fire behind them, nothing dark holding them down. There were no bandages under his clothes covering untold scars and wounds that would never heal. His hair fell in his eye as he held out the thing in his hand to me. “I’m guessing you don’t like the rain.” I nodded and took the thing out of his hand. It was a yellow leather cap. I put it on with shaky hands “Thank you for this. I’m guessing they’re still talking in there?” I said awkwardly scratching my neck “Yeah.” Tubbo shrugged. “They told me to come get you so they can ask more questions. But you seem nice!” he added shaking his now wet hair out of his face. I cracked a smile “Thanks dude.” I wrapped my tail around myself to keep it from the rain “Oh I’m Tubbo by the way. I don’t think I said that. Anyways Wilbur will be waiting for us we should get going.” I gestured to the path leading to l’manburg. “Lead the way-” I stopped myself before saying Mr. President, I don’t need to say that detail.


	4. Never Going Back

Tubbo led me into the drug van. It was small and weirdly homey in here, the brewing stands were bubbling on the table as I bent down to get through the door. Tommy and Tubbo left when I sat down at the table across from Wilbur. My tail twitched as I remember everything I’ve been told about Alivebur, he didn’t seem like a nice guy. 

“What are you really doing here Ranboo,” That was an opener I didn’t need. I cleared my throat. “I’m just passing through and I’m looking for a place to live.” I knew I wasn’t convincing him. The look in his eye didn’t change as he leaned back in his chair. “I’m not stupid Ranboo, Dream would have told us if someone was joining the server. How do I know you're not a spy or something.” He cracked an almost broken smile. “I know Dream doesn’t like that we have this place. So I ask again, what are you doing here?” 

Sweat burned on my brow as I thought for a second. I know I can’t hold out in this, better now than never I guess. I sighed almost disappointed that I told him quickly. “Look Wilbur, this is going to sound insane but I have no reason to lie. I hate Dream as much if not more than you do.” He looked taken aback at that but didn’t say anything, listening carefully to my story as if to make sure there were no plot holes to it.  
“I’m from the future.” I said ripping the band-aid off. I watched Wilburs reaction before continuing on. His face didn’t really move but I could see the shock in his eyes. Whatever he thought I was going to say that wasn’t it. “I know that sounds crazy but there was a.. War and Karl sent me here. To when it all started. I don’t know why, I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me here.” 

Wilbur sat there for a long time still and silent. The only noises coming from the rain falling onto the windows on the small van. After who knows how long Wilbur broke the silence but laughing “This is fucking insane. Okay let’s say I believe you for sake for argument here. How big was this “war” as you put it that someone has to learn about the start of our nation. I don’t see why Karl, who's not on the server, has that power.” He said slowly getting louder as if he was loud enough he could drown out the fact that I was here.  
“I don’t know why Karl has that power either.” I said softly, picking my words carefully as to not tell him too much. “Lets just say the war doesn’t end well for L’manburg. And I said something that got me sent here.” 

He looked at me considering everything I had said and everything I left out. Words unsaid heavy on my tongue as I looked down at the scars that covered my hands. “So you know everything that happens to us.” he said softly getting up to walk around the room. I nodded “For the most part yes.” Not daring to look up at Wilbur. He shook his head. “Look, you can stay here. Do your time travel mission or whatever.” He paused, looking out and Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo laughing in the rain. I looked out at them too and a sad smile creeped onto my face. I know I can’t stop what’s coming, they'll never get to be like this again. Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but caught me looking at them out there and must have seen the look on my face and stopped. 

“It goes down from here doesn’t it.” He said not looking at me. It wasn’t a question, almost a statement as if I confirmed what he already feared. “I’m sorry Wilbur.” I got up and put Tubbos' cap back on my head. “What’s going to happen Ranboo, can I save it?” He said almost desperately. “I don’t know, I’m not going to tell you what's ahead. Just..” I looked out once again and the joy on their faces. “Enjoy this.” I then walked out to the rainy field, their laughter ringing out into the air.


End file.
